poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rats Who Came to Dinner
The Rats Who Came to Dinner is the second segment of the seventeenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It's original air date is January 7th, 1989. Synopsis The Pack Rats are stealing things, and giving walnuts in return. When the sneak into Pooh's house, Pooh takes them in from the flood and tries to teach them that giving is better than getting. But when the rest of the friends appear, determined to catch the rats, will they listen to Pooh? Plot It’s a rainy night in the Hundred Acre Wood and the Pack Rats are secretly stealing lots of things, putting walnuts in place of what they take. After their refuge is flooded, they go over to Pooh's house. After a brief shock, Pooh allows them to stay, but tells them they are lucky to find someone who does, since they have a reputation for stealing. The three rodents are shocked by this statement, and explain that they don’t steal, they just trade. Then Pooh tells them that walnuts are nice and stuff but that it is wrong to take other people’s stuff, and that in the moment, for example, he doesn’t need any walnuts, what he needs is pots to stop the leaks. Upon hearing this, the Pack Rats decide to steal pots from Rabbit and the rest of the gang, who are not very happy about it. Meanwhile, Piglet is pushing a huge Bath tub full of water. Later, Pooh further explains to the rats that it is better to give than to take, which causes the rats to give all Pooh’s things to Piglet. When Pooh finds out about this, he explains that he is really sad that the rats took his things without asking, as he had been really nice to them. With the rain still falling outside, Rabbit and the others arrive again, determined to catch the burglars. Pooh defends the Pack Rats, saying that they are not thieves, really, they’re just confused. Rabbit captures the rats and opens the door, causing the water to enter and flood Pooh Bear's house. When the rain stops, the woods are still flooded. Gopher enters the gang’s houses with a diving suit to discover that everybody’s stuff has disappeared, and finds only walnuts. Pooh admits that maybe the rats are thieves after all. Later, the gang goes to Owl's house, the only place not flooded, only to find that the rats had saved all the gang’s stuff from the flood by putting them in Owl’s closet. Pooh and his friends commemorate by giving the Pack Rats a party and a big cake. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Owl * Pack Rats Cast Quotes *'Pooh' - “The Pack Rats! Burglars! Thieves! Heeeelp!!! (stops and turns to the Pack Rats) Ah, excuse me, but I believe this is my house. Perhaps... You should leave?” *'Pooh' - “When someone does something nice for you, you’re supposed to do something nice for them. That’s called friendship, and I thought you were my friends.” *'Tigger' - “Gone! Everything I had, nothing left!” (crying) Pooh - “But you never had anything, Tigger. Tigger - (cheers up) ''“Hey, you’re right, kiddo! Saved by circumchances!” Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “KING OF THE BEASTIES” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER “THE RATS WHO CAME TO DINNER” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM HAL SMITH PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH TIM HOSKINS FRANK WELKER JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Animation Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH HANK TUCKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BRAD CASE JOAN CASE RICK LEON MIRCEA MANTTA JAMIE MITCHELL MITCH ROCHON JAMES T. WALKER BOB ZAMBONI Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Overseas Animation Supervisors' 'KEN KESSEL JAMIE MITCHELL Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Production Assistants JEFFREY ARTHUR PEGGY BECKER STEPHANIE ELLIOTT LEONA JERNIGAN VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP “King of the Beasties” Performed by JIM CUMMINGS Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Walt Disney Television Distributed By Buena Vista Television Gallery Ratsdinner.jpg|Title Card PackRats2.png|The Pack Rats DVD and VHS Releases *“Growing up with Winnie the Pooh: Share Your World” VHS Releases *“[[Winnie the Pooh: Sharing and Caring|Winnie The Pooh Learning Collection: ''Sharing and Caring]]” Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1989 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Stub Category:Book Category:Pooh episode